


I prefer the drummer

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Flirting, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Mia meets her prefered drummer





	I prefer the drummer

I think I^m going to die. Right here and now.  
Am I dreaming? Is my twisted mind playing tricks on me ?  
Maybe someone has poured something into my drink, and I^m halluzinating…  
A wave of hyteria build up in my stomach.  
Halluzinating Elvis, halluzinating Elvis…haaahaaahaaahaaaa!  
But it isn^t Elvis, the one leaning at the bar only inches away from me. If i would reach out a hand, I could touch him.  
Dear god, I can SMELL him !   
And then he turns to me, smiling broadly.  
„Nice shirt“ he winks  
OHMYFUCKINGGOD!  
This is for sure the most embarrassing moment in my entire life, standing next to the man I have a heavy crush on since I^m 12, wearing my * I prefer the drummer*-shirt.  
Where ever this courage is coming from, I hear myself saying « Thank you. What an excellent timing to put it on, eh ? »  
He chuckles quietly and I swear he blushes. HE blushes ! I am going to die !  
„Well, unknown woman who prefers the drummer, can I buy you a drink?“ his grin kills me. My knees are getting weak and I have to grab the counter for a hold.  
„That^d be nice, not so unknown drummer.“ I can^t believe I^m able to speak. I can^t believe i^m actually flirting here, With Roger! Roger *nottheonefromqueen* Taylor!  
„What about champagne? I^ll get us a bottle and we can sit down over there.“He points at a cosy lounge sofa.  
« Cool. I^m Mia, by the way. »  
We shake hands. I^m touching him….goodness, i^m touching him! His fingers are warm and strong, his grip is firm, but not too firm.  
„Roger.“  
„No shit!“ I blurt and we both laugh.  
I take the glasses, he the bottle and the cooler and we go to that sofa.  
I feel like in trance, it^s so very unreal.  
I mean, honestly…this is absolutely unbelievable!  
Things are not going well lately, troubles in my relationship and with the job and all, so I have decided to take a time off, to do me something good, and here I am, 2 weeks alone in a luxury beach resort in south spain.   
Alone?  
Not quite. There is the man of my dreams , sitting next to me and opens a champagne bottle.  
We cling glasses.  
„Nice to meet you, Mia!“   
„Oh, i assure you, the pleasure is all mine. » I^m still surprised that i^m able to be so flirty.  
„So…it^s me?“ he smirked, taking a sip .  
„Huh?“  
„ The drummer you prefer…it^s me?“  
I almost choke on my drink. Fuck, he^s pretty direct !  
Ok, let^s be honest here.  
„Yep. You. For almost 34 years. Isn^t that funny? Here i am, desperate for a time off because life sucks lately, wearing this rediculous shirt and drinking champagne with my lifelong crush. I^m sure I^ll wake up at any minute. » No clue why I^m saying this. I have nothing to loose, I guess.  
« Why ? » he asks.  
« Why what ? »  
„Why does life sucks lately?“  
„Relationship troubles, annoying teenage kids, boss at work is an asshole and my favourite band is not doing a tour for it^s 40th anniversary. So I spent all the money I have saved for that on this trip. It was well worth it, if you ask me.“  
„You are pretty direct, Mia!“ he laughs.  
« Thats exactly what I thought about you. » I would never have imagined that it^s so easy, talking to him.   
„So you are here all alone?“ he wants to know.  
„Not right now“ i grinned. „ What about you?“  
„ Not right now“ he fills our glasses again, winking at me. „relationship troubles, annoying kids and the band I^m in isn^t touring…so, some time off.“  
„To the time off, then¨“ We smile at each other when we cling glasses for the second time.  
I^m well aware that he’s close. Very close. His arm lies on the headrest behind me and if I would lean back just a wee bit… ah, well, talking is one thing, touching is another.  
It still feels unreal.   
„Why?“ he asks and I realize that I have spoken that out loud. Unreal, indeed.  
„Because it^s you. That^s weird.“ I sigh.  
„I^m weird?“ his brows come up and he makes me laugh.  
„Not you. The situation .“ I chuckle.  
„Tell me why you prefer the drummer.“ he grins.  
„Because the drummer was the man of dreams for a very unhappy 12 year old with thick glasses and acne. Puberty sucked big time, I tell you.“  
„The glasses are gone, I see. So is the acne.“ He looks me straight in the eyes and I feel my pulse fasten.  
„Yeah, well, I^m not twelve any more.“  
„Obviously not. But you are still wearing a *I prefer the drummer*-shirt.“  
„ I guess I still prefer the drummer.“  
„Why so?“  
„ Dunno. Maybe for nostalgic reasons. Maybe because the drummer is still hot.“  
„The drummer thinks you are hot, too.“  
„The drummer is married“  
„Yeah, right. But we both need a time off, huh?“

Oh well.  
Some people call it a one night stand.  
But we call it paradise.


End file.
